Celebrate
by Schmacky0
Summary: Things at Granny's prove to be a little overwhelming for Emma so she takes a moment to herself in the back parking lot. Her thoughts are interrupted by her parents.


**A/N**: My very first writing of anything. In 2X17 "Welcome to Storybrooke" there is a newspaper article that has the date October 23rd, 1983 which is the very next morning the curse was cast. Meaning Emma's birthday is October 22nd, 1983. Snow's birthday was in "The Queen is Dead" and it was stated that her birthday was in mid-winter which means more than likely they've already passed by Emma's 29th birthday.

"Are you OK?" Emma startles as she hears her father's voice, she didn't hear them come out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelming. Needed some air." She says as she gets up from the parking curb in the backlot of Granny's. "You know me, not so good with surprises." She gives them a half smile at that. It's quiet for a moment, no one knowing exactly what to say.

Snow eyes her daughter carefully. "What is it?" She asks. Emma looks so somber. Like she's battling with her emotions. She wants to understand what would make her daughter look like this on what should be a joyous day.

"Nothing, it's just," Emma pauses for a moment looking at them both. "I've never had a birthday party before."

"Really?" Snow asks incredulously. Emma may have not had a family of her own growing up, but surely one of the families she was living with throughout the years would have made this day special for her. At least just once.

"Well, I mean, there may have been a couple of times some of the other kids or adults had given me a cupcake or something but nothing like," She pauses again, trying to regain composure. "Like a party."

"Well, you have now. It's a special day and requires a celebration." Snow points out with her usual cheerful tone.

"It was one of the best days of our lives." David adds in quietly. It's been over a year now since they all found each other, but it's still been a bit awkward for Emma and him when it comes to emotional connections.

Emma snorts at that. "Right. It's the day you were all ripped from your homes and cursed." She says so matter-of-factly. From her point of view, this day should be one of the most painful days for her parents. For the entire town. They shouldn't be celebrating it.

"That may be." Snow nods her head in acknowledgment that the day Emma was born was also a painful one. A very painful one. But, she continues smiling at her baby.

"But it's a day we wouldn't trade for anything." David cuts in. He hesitantly steps in closer near Emma, into her personal space.

"The day you entered our lives." Emma stays silent at her mother's words. Looking at her mother's bright smile is too much for her and she quickly looks down at the ground like she's suddenly very interested in her footwear. Too overcome with emotion and not trusting herself to just start weeping right there in front of them. That wouldn't do.

It's her father that ends up sending the message home. "We may be 30 years late in celebrating, but we'd rather be late than never have a cause to celebrate at all."

Emma can't help but to look up at her parents at this. Bad idea. Seeing the love in their eyes puts her over the edge and she can't hold back the tears from falling anymore. They spill over quietly.

"Dammit." She laughs as she sniffles and wipes at her eyes, trying to break the emotional tension. Snow and David join her with soft laughter of their own. Their daughter certainly has a way with words. David leans in to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing. Snow moves in close in front of her, wiping the tears from Emma's face and cups her cheeks with both hands.

"Come on. There are a lot of people who are grateful you're here and in their lives." Her smile widens as she says with finality, "So, let's go celebrate!"

Emma can only nod as she finishes wiping off the rest of her tears gently from her eyes. David pops a quick kiss to the top of her head. She doesn't mind. Likes it even. She walks back into the diner with her parents on either side of her.


End file.
